The Dragon's Dark Oath
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Als Harry, Ron und Hermione das Fenster in eine andere Welt finden, begegnen sie dort einem Totgeglaubten. Plötzlich finden sie sich in einem inneren Konflikt wieder, sie müssen über Gut und Böse entscheiden und die Bedeutung des Todes verstehen lerne
1. Prolog

A/N: So, hab jetzt endlich diese Idee veröffentlicht. Das geistert mir schon seit 'ner Ewigkeit im Kopf herum und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt, obwohl ich euch versprechen kann, dass der Prolog fast keine Anhaltspunkte auf die darauf folgende Story hat. Außerdem ist der Prolog noch nicht mal ne Seite lang... Aber das müsst ihr leider verkraften, hab das erste Kapitel noch nicht geschrieben.  
  
Bevor jetzt irgendjemand ankommt und mir sagen will, dass man eine Story durchplanen muss - das hab ich getan, obwohl das Ende für mich noch offen ist.  
  
In meinem Kopf ist das übrigens ne ganz spannende Story und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie jemand liest!  
  
Aber das ist ja wohl immer so.  
  
Na gut, ich wird dann mal aufhören, euch Vollzulabern.  
  
Eins noch. Dies ist zwar nur der Prolog, der eher bedeutungslos ist, trotzdem würde ich mich über Reviews freuen, damit ich weiss, ob das jemand liest und ich wenigstens das erste Kapitel schreiben soll.  
  
Die Story enthält übrigens Einflüsse aus verschiedenen Büchern, die ich jetzt selbstverständlich alle aufzähle, weil ich sowieso nix zu tun hab:  
  
Der Herr Der Ringe von JRR Tolkien (der uns hoffentlich allen bekannt ist. Das Buch hab ich übrigens insgesamt 23-mal durchgelesen und damit angefangen, als ich acht war)  
  
Die Nebel Von Avalon von Marion Zimmer Bradley (eigentlich die ganze Avalon- Trilogie, aber dieses am meisten)  
  
His Dark Materials von Philip Pullman (ist auf jeden Fall mit HP und LotR gleichzusetzen)  
  
Und ein wenig Einfluss von Stephen King und Wolfgang Hohlbein (Ich empfehle an dieser Stelle allen "Wolfsherz" zu lesen) war auch noch drin. Ich denke mal, das waren alle...  
  
Achja, es ist auch noch ziemlich viel von "Zelda" enthalten!  
  
***Prolog***  
  
Es war ein trauriger Septembertag.  
  
Nicht nur war Harry gezwungen, seinen Mitschülern nach Cedric's Tod im letzten Schuljahr gegenüber zu treten, auch hatte er während den Ferien von zahlreichen Angriffen Voldemorts auf einflussreiche Zaubererfamilien im Tagespropheten gelesen.  
  
Es versprach also, ein unglücklicher erster Schultag zu werden.  
  
Nicht, dass Dumbledore's Begrüßungsrede aufheiternd gewesen wäre.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, ich freue mich, euch wieder an unserer Schule begrüßen zu dürfen, obgleich ich glücklicher wäre, wenn wir vollzählig wären.  
  
Ich spreche leider nicht nur von Cedric Diggory, sondern auch von Neuigkeiten, die selbst mich erst an diesem morgen erreicht haben.  
  
Vor vier Wochen, als wir alle noch - mehr oder weniger - seelenruhig unsere Ferien genossen haben, ist ein Schüler aus unserer Mitte verschwunden.  
  
Weder gibt es Anhaltspunkte, wohin er gegangen sein könnte, noch gibt es Beweise für eine Entführung.  
  
Seit drei Wochen sucht das Ministerium nun schon erfolglos nach ihm, jedoch haben viele unter ihnen die Hoffnung bereits völlig aufgegeben.  
  
Wir hier in Hogwarts können nun nichts tun als hoffen, unseren Schüler und Klassenkameraden bald wieder unversehrt unter uns zu haben.  
  
Ich bitte um eine Schweigeminute für Draco Malfoy." 


	2. Eine neue Welt

A/N: So, ich hab jetzt endlich alle Orte und Personen dieser Story ausgearbeitet und bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich keine Fehler in Form von dummen Verwechslungen machen werde. Hoffen wir's.  
  
Draco, Ron, Hermione und Draco müssten jetzt 25 Jahre alt sein, wer noch Fragen hat, wie es ihnen nach Hogwarts ergangen ist, kann diese ja stellen ,denn in der Fic wird nichts oder wenig dazu gesagt.  
  
Wer oder was "Belial" ist, könnt ihr hier sehen:  
  
Ich weiss, Links funktionieren nicht, aber ihr könnt die Adresse ja einfach kopieren, wenn es euch interessiert.  
  
Danke an alle, die reviewed haben, war sehr aufbauend!  
  
***Kapitel 1*****Eine neue Welt***  
  
Es war eine Reihe belangloser Zufälle, die drei Menschen aus drei verschiedenen Gegenden an einem sonnigen Samstagmorgen zusammenführte.  
  
Drei Menschen, die sich vor langer Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatten und jetzt im Begriff waren, das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens zu bestehen, aber davon wussten sie natürlich noch nichts, als sie sich begegneten.  
  
*****  
  
Für Harry Potter fing der Tag an wie jeder andere.  
  
Zum Frühstück besuchte er sein Lieblings Kaffee, das gleich um die Ecke war, setzte sich an seinen Lieblingstisch, der gleich _in_ der Ecke war und bestellte die üblichen Spiegeleier mit Speck.  
  
Die Kellnerin servierte ihn zu seinem Essen netterweise gleich den Tagespropheten und so fand er, während er den knusprigen Speck genoss und sich die Spiegeleier auf der Zunge zergehen lies, die mehr oder minder wichtigen Neuigkeiten dieses Samstagmorgens heraus.  
  
Bis seine Ruhe von einer eintreffenden Eule gestört wurde.  
  
Er nahm der Eule das eilig beschriftete Pergament vom Bein und scheuchte sie mit einer raschen Armbewegung zur Seite, damit er den Brief entfalten konnte.  
  
Natürlich, das hätte er sich denken können, wie so oft wurde sein freier Tag von Nichtigkeiten wie einem dem Zoo entlaufenen Pavian im Wald gestört.  
  
Der Beruf des Auroren war auch nicht mehr das, was er mal gewesen war. Tatsächlich war nach Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung nicht mehr viel in diesem Berufsfeld zu tun geblieben.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich Harry, legte zwei Galleonen auf den Tisch und apparierte in einen der dichten Wälder Schottlands, wo der entlaufene Affe der Mitteilung zu folge zuletzt gesehen worden sein sollte.  
  
Zu Harry Verdruss waren weder der Pavian, noch Dean Thomas, sein Partner, auf der kleinen Lichtung zu erblicken.  
  
Allerdings war er trotz allem nicht alleine.  
  
*****  
  
Das trinken würde ihn noch einmal ins Grab bringen, das wusste Ronald Weasley so genau, wie dass er schon zum dritten Mal an diesem verfaulten Baumstumpf vorbeigekommen war.  
  
Er hatte sich eindeutig im Wald verirrt und das Dumme war, dass wenn man nicht wusste wo genau man sich befand, man auch nicht apparieren konnte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich würde Padma, seine geliebte Ehefrau, die nun schon mit ihrem dritten gemeinsamen Kind schwanger war, ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Zu Recht, musste er sich kopfschüttelnd eingestehen.  
  
Ohne die Pokerabende - oder Saufgelage, wie Padma sie nannte - wäre er natürlich niemals in diese verzwickte Lagen geraten, doch zu seinem Glück hatte er seinen Zauberstab bei sich. Den hielt er jetzt durch einen Zauber gen Norden gerichtet und befand sich wenig später auf einer kleinen Lichtung, auf der er den letzten Personen begegnete, die er in einem dunklen Wald erwartet hätte.  
  
*****  
  
Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben.  
  
Dieser Satz war ihr zuerst in den Sinn gekommen, als sie nach dem Aufwachen aus dem Fenster gesehen und in die Morgensonne geblinzelt hatte.  
  
Heute hätte hatte Susan Geburtstag. Oder hätte Geburtstag gehabt, denn Susan Granger-Finnigan war bereits im zarten Alter von vier Jahren tödlich verunglückt.  
  
Auch ihrer Mutter war nach diesem tragischen Ereignis nicht mehr viel vom Leben geblieben und sie hatte sich vor Freunden und Familie zurückgezogen.  
  
Am meistens schmerzte dies natürlich ihren liebenden Ehemann, der sich jeden Tag erneut darum bemühte, Hermione ihren Lebenswillen zurückzubringen und es doch nie schaffte.  
  
Selbstverständlich ging es Seamus in der schweren Zeit nach Susans Tod nicht besser als Hermione, doch hatte er es geschafft, nach einiger Zeit die Kurve zu kriegen und sein Leben wieder zu genießen.  
  
Einmal hatte er den zaghaften Versuch gemacht, Hermione zu fragen, ob sie denn nicht noch ein Kind zeugen wollten, woraufhin Hermione eine Woche lang bei einer Freundin gewohnt hatte.  
  
In depressive Gedanken versunken nahm Hermione den Strick aus der obersten Schublade ihres Nachttischs (sie hatte das alles schon seit langer Zeit geplant), betrachtete ihn wehmütig, legte ihn dann auf dem Bett ab, dass sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit Seamus teilte, und beschloss, sich von ihrem Leben zu verabschieden.  
  
Sie wanderte durch das Haus, besah sich Gegenstände, die sie an glücklichere Tage erinnerten, weinte lautlos und ging in das Gästezimmer, das nun als Schlafzimmer für Seamus diente.  
  
Seamus schlief noch und sie hoffte inständig, ihn nicht aufzuwecken. Aus der Vase auf dem Schreibtisch nahm sie eine Lilie, die sie bedächtig neben das Kopfkissen ihres Ehemannes legte. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, war beiden schon lange bewusst, jedoch hatte er so viel versucht... er hatte _alles_ versucht, aber sie war gefangen in ihrer Welt aus Trauer und Schmerz und konnte nicht mehr heraus.  
  
Hermione weinte nun heftiger als zuvor und verlies geräuschlos das Gästezimmer aus Angst, Seamus könnte erwachen und ihre Pläne vereiteln.  
  
Zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer nahm sie den Strick und lief, ja, rannte sogar, aus dem Haus und in den nahen Wald, wo man sie einige Stunden später finden sollte.  
  
Dachte sie zumindest, denn in dieser Welt würde niemand sie mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, doch diese Tatsache würde ihr erst viele Monate später bewusst werden.  
  
Ihre Tränen versiegte so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren, als sie einen Großgewachsenen Mann auf der kleinen Lichtung - ihrer Lichtung! - stehen sah, der sich verwundert umschaute.  
  
Empört wollte sie den Fremden von der Lichtung vertreiben, der es wagte, sie von ihrem Selbstmord abzuhalten - bis er sich umdrehte.  
  
Er wirkt alt, kam ihr zuerst in den Sinn, als sie Harry sah.  
  
Seine unzähmbaren schwarzen Haare waren noch immer die selben, auch wenn sie mittlerweile etwas länger waren und ihm bis zum Kinn reichten, der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn leistete eine kleine silbrige über der rechten Augenbraue Gesellschaft, aber seine Augen, die hatten sich verändert.  
  
Eine Sanftheit lag in seinem Blick, die zugleich beruhigend und alarmierend auf Hermione wirkte.  
  
"Hermione?", fragte Harry verblüfft und sein Blick lichtete sich sofort. Seine Stimme klang ausgereifter und etwas dunkler als damals bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Sie hatte geglaubt, wenn auch nicht gehofft, dass es das allerletzte Treffen gewesen war, denn sie waren im Streit auseinander gegangen.  
  
An den Grund konnte sie sich nur vage erinnernd, er aber anscheinend überhaupt nicht; Harry lief mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht auf seine beste Freundin aus Schulzeiten zu.  
  
Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles und sie fühlte sich leer und ausgeglichen zugleich. Weinend fiel sie Harry in die Arme, so entdeckte die beiden wenige Momente später der noch immer nicht ganz nüchterne Ron Weasley.  
  
"Oh, störe ich?", fragte er ein wenig lallend in Richtung der - wie es für ihn den Anschein hatte - Liebenden. "Entschuldigung, aber ich hab mich hier verirrt und - Harry? Bist du das? Und Hermione?"  
  
Verschreckt fuhren die Angesprochenen auseinander; Hermione wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs ab.  
  
"Ron?!" Harrys Ausruf klang heißer und freudig erregt.  
  
Ein aufgeregtes, dreistimmiges Gemurmel entstand auf der kleinen, vom Sonnenschein erleuchteten Lichtung, als die besten Freunde sich alle gegenseitig ausfragten, was denn den jeweils anderen hierher verschlagen hatte.  
  
Hermione verschwieg ihren traurigen Plan (vielleicht war heute doch kein so guter Tag zum Sterben) und behauptete, sie hätte sich auf einen morgendlichen Spaziergang hierher begeben.  
  
"Aber warum erzählt ihr nicht, was ihr in der langen Zeit getrieben habt", schlug Harry vor, dem es ein bisschen wie in alten Zeiten vorkam und lies mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes eine Picknickdecke und entsprechendes Zubehör auf der grünen Waldwiese erscheinen.  
  
Die drei setzten sich. Glücklich über ihr Zusammentreffen erzählten sie, wie es ihnen ergangen war (wobei Hermione ihre Tochter auslies und Ron den lieben Alkohol verschwieg), redeten über gemeinsame Abenteuer ihrer zurückliegenden Schulzeit und fragten sich schließlich, wie sie sich so aus den Augen hatten verlieren können.  
  
Über all den Geschichten vergaßen sie die Zeit und Ron blickte erst auf seine Armbanduhr, als die Sonne schon längst hoch am Himmel stand und es Nachmittag war.  
  
"Oh nein, Padma bringt mich um" fluchte er. "Wisst ihr was, lasst uns die Adressen austauschen, damit wir uns nicht noch einmal aus den Augen verlieren."  
  
Hermione nickte. "Gute Id - Hey, was ist das?"  
  
Versteckt hinter ein paar Birken war ein silberner, unwirklicher Schimmer zu erkennen, der mit jeder Sekunde heller zu werden schien. Verstört sahen Ron und Hermione das seltsame Licht an.  
  
"Falls es ein Pavian mit dem Namensschild Katrin ist...", sagte Harry, der mit dem Rücken zu dem Phänomen saß, bevor er sich umdrehte. "Was zum Teufel _ist_ das?" Mit den Instinkten seines jahrelangen Aurortrainings, zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und bedeutete seinen Freunden, hinter ihm zu bleiben, als er sich auf das Licht in der Luft zu bewegte.  
  
Ein Zauberspruch bewies ihm, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr davon ausging, also streckte Harry, dessen Freunde dicht hinter ihm waren und ihn davon abzuhalten versuchten, eine Hand nach der Erscheinung aus - und wurde prompt von einer unsichtbaren Macht in den Kern des Lichts gezogen. Hermione, die ihn am Ärmel gepackt hatte, um ihn zurückzuziehen, wurde hinterher gerissen und verschwand mit einem entsetzten Schrei im Inneren des Kreises aus Licht. Zwar zögerte Ron einen langen Moment, dann überragte jedoch seine Loyalität und er streckte vorsichtig den Zeigefinger nach dem Licht aus - und erlitt dasselbe Schicksal, dass seine Freunde zuvor ereilt hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Ron die Augen und blinzelte in das grelle Licht, das ihn umgab.  
  
Ich bin im Himmel, dachte er, doch dann bemerkte er die haselnussbraunen Augen, die besorgt auf ihn herab blickten und war sich sicher, dass er einen Unfall beim Quidditsch gehabt hatte und nun auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts lag.  
  
"Ron, bist du okay?", fragte Hermione matt und half ihm auf.  
  
Dies war der Moment, in dem Ron merkte, dass die drei sich in einer anderen Welt oder Dimension befanden. Er hatte von solchen Dingen gehört, aber nie daran geglaubt.  
  
Das Licht, dass die drei hierher befördert hatte, war nirgends zu entdeckten, dafür aber genehmigte er sich einen ausgiebigen Blick auf die Landschaft und sah nichts als von saftigem Gras bewachsene Ebene. Vereinzelt waren in der Ferne ein paar Bäume zu erkennen, aber sonst war weit und breit rein gar nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Harry, wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?", wollte Hermione Stirnrunzelnd wissen und lies ihren Blick ebenfalls über die schöne, aber verlassene Landschaft schweifen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte nicht minder überrascht. "Ich schlage vor, wir laufen ein Stück und sehen zu, dass wir Zivilisation finden. Kannst du laufen. Ron?"  
  
"Ja, geht schon", gab der Angesprochene zu und erhob sich mühsam, blieb aber fest auf dem Boden stehen und schien nicht verletzt zu sein.  
  
Ron kramte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und sagte denselben Zauberspruch auf, den er zuvor im Wald benutzt hatte. Der Stab drehte sich in seiner Handfläche und zeigte schließlich mit der Spitze nach Norden.  
  
Die drei beschlossen, grob in Richtung Westen zu gehen und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
*****  
  
Etwa einen Tagesmarsch von dem Trio entfernt und tatsächlich in westlicher Richtung, saß Adrienne hoch oben in einem Turm ihres Schlossen Stormwindcastle mit ihrer pechschwarzen Krähe Belial auf der Schulter und beobachtete die drei, die durch das Tal der Winde spazierten, durch ihre Glaskugel.  
  
Warm lächelte sie auf Belial herab, der ihr durch ein Krächzen antwortete, dass er genau verstand, flog aus dem kleinen Turmfenster und rief der Wache mit seinem beschränkten Vokabular zu "Gäste! Gäste!". Das Zeichen für das Schlosspersonal, einen feierlichen Empfang vorzubereiten.  
  
Adrienne löschte das Bild in der Kugel unterdessen mit einer eleganten Handbewegung und machte sich auf den langen Weg zu den Katakomben unter dem Schloss. 


	3. Die Katakomben

A/N: Hi! Hatte gerade ne kreative Phase, muss nämlich das längste Kapitel sein, dass ich je geschrieben hab. Normalerweise beinhalten meine Kapitel immer 4-5 Seiten, das hier ist 9 Seiten lang *g* Bin ganz stolz... Aber ich werde versuchen. Die Kapitel dieser Story länger zu halten, vorausgesetzt, ich bekomme viele Reviews. Schlecht ist bloß. Dass ich diese Idee gerade in der Urlaubszeit veröffentlichen musste... na ja, wird schon. Gut, das war jetzt alles ziemlich unwichtig, also will ich euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten (  
  
Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermione gehören JKR, die Lichter hab ich mir von Marion Zimmer Bradley geklaut und das Wolfsherz ist von Wolfgang Hohlbein.  
  
@Viciousdragon: Jep, Draco taucht auch irgendwann noch mal auf. Obwohl ich nicht verrate, welche Rolle er spielt. Ansonsten danke.  
  
@suzy-008: Ich hoffe, das ist dir schnell genug?!  
  
@Bra-sama: Ich glaube auch, dass es interessant wird, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ich es hinbekomme.  
  
@Tinuviel: Ob der Empfang ironisch gemeint war oder nicht, erfährst du leider erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel, allerdings kannst du dir hier schon mal ein Bild von Adrienne machen.  
  
@Draco-Fan: Okay, wir wollen ja mal nicht übertreiben *g*, aber danke!  
  
@Isi: Dankeschön! Ich hoffe ja mal, das is lang genug. Und das mit den grauen Zellen haben wir ja schon halbwegs geklärt...  
  
666: Danke, wäre mir aber ganz recht, wenn du dich net 666 nennen würdest, okay? Was denkt man denn von dir, wenn man dich net kennt *g*!  
  
***Kapitel 2*****Die Katakomben***  
  
Adrienne tanzte regelrecht durch die langen, leeren Korridore ihres Schlosses. Lächelnd betrachtete sie Portraits verstorbener Familienmitglieder und freute sich einmal mehr, dass sie die letzte Verbliebene war, um die alte Blutslinie fortzuführen.  
  
Aber in nächster Zeit würde das nicht von Nöten sein, ihr Körper war jung und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie so schnell sterben würde.  
  
Eines der Portraits, ihre Mutter, blickte traurig zu ihr herab und formte stumme Worte mit den Lippen, denn ihre Zunge hatte der Schafsrichter vor der Hinrichtung zur Folter entfernt.  
  
Adrienne war sicher zu wissen, was ihre Mutter, deren Name Aikala gewesen war, ihr zu sagen hatte, doch schenkte sie dem keine Beachtung.  
  
Wie sollte ein altes Portrait, das seit Jahrhunderten in einem staubigen Korridor hing, von irgendetwas eine Ahnung haben?!  
  
*****  
  
Die drei Freunde waren bereits seit geraumer Zeit in dem immer noch unbewohnten Tal unterwegs, als eine einzelne verfallene Holhütte hinter einem Hügel vor ihren Augen erschien.  
  
"Das ist seltsam", rätselte Hermione, deren Beine nach dem ungefähr dreistündigen Lauf zu schmerzen begannen. "Vorhin, als ich von diesem Hügel herunter blickte, konnte ich diese Hütte noch nicht sehen."  
  
"Lass stecken, Hermione", meinte Ron abschneidend. "Du hast sie bloß übersehen. Wir gehen einfach hin und klopfen, wenn sie unbewohnt ist, können wir die Nacht dort verbringen, es wird dunkel."  
  
Harry stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu.  
  
An der baufälligen Behausung angelangt klopfte Harry dreimal mit der Faust gegen die Tür, welche dabei fast aus den Angeln fiel und erbärmlich quietschte. Innen waren Geräusche zu hören; dem Anschein nach wohnte hier tatsächlich jemand.  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit des gespannten Wartens, bis die Tür sich langsam öffnete und ein uralter, runzeliger Mann vorsichtig den Kopf heraus streckte.  
  
"So was, Besucher", sagte der Alte zu sich selbst und blickte die drei erstaunt an. Seine Stimme klang rau und verbraucht, außerdem sprach er mit einem ihnen unbekannten Dialekt. Seine kleinen hellblauen Augen wanderten vom einen zum anderen und bleiben schließlich für kurze Zeit an Hermione hängen, die sich unbehaglich räusperte. "Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte der Mann schließlich und wandte seinen Blick Harry und Ron zu.  
  
"Wenn sie uns nur sagen könnten, wo wir uns befinden und in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen, um auf eine Stadt oder ein Dorf zu treffen, wäre uns schon sehr geholfen", erwiderte Harry höflich.  
  
Ja, dann... kommt mal rein, es wird dunkel", stellte der Alte fest und verschwand wieder in seiner Hütte, ohne seinen Besuchern den Vortritt zu lassen.  
  
Die drei sahen fragend sich an, dann zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und folgte dem Mann durch die Tür.  
  
Von Innen schien die Bleibe noch winziger als von Außen, doch waren kaputte Stellen repariert worden und der Mann hatte den einzigen Raum behaglich eingerichtet. Harry fühlte sich etwas an Hagrids Hütte erinnert, doch verbannte er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf; es schmerzte ihn, über die Toten nachzudenken.  
  
Der Mann wies stumm zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers, eine Einladung für die drei, auf den hölzernen Stühlen Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Er betrachtete sie und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn, bevor er zu einer kleinen Feuerstelle in der Nähe der Eingangstür ging und heißes Wasser in einem Kessel aufsetzte. "So... ähm... habt ihr's bequem? Ich wollte mir gerade eine Suppe machen", krächzte er und wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Bevor irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, drehte er sich zu ihnen um und fügte hinzu: "Mein Name ist übrigens Belial, ist ne ganzschöne Zeit her, seit ich zuletzt Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen hab, müsst ihr wissen. Die Gegend hier ist unbewohnt, zu gefährlich ist's, bei Nacht solltet ihr lieber hier drinnen bleiben."  
  
Harry stand auf und streckte dem Fremden freundlich die Hand entgegen, bevor er sie alle vorstellte. "Das sind Ron, Hermione und ich bin Harry. Vielen Dank, dass sie uns so gastfreundlich aufnehmen, doch wir wollen wirklich weiter. Können sie uns sagen, wie weit es bis zur nächsten Stadt ist? Wir haben uns hier leider verirrt, da uns diese Gegend unbekannt ist."  
  
Belial fuhr erschrocken zurück. "Ihr müsst des Teufels sein, bei Nacht wandern zu wollen! Wisst ihr denn nicht, was ich erwartet, wenn ihr im Dunkeln durch das Tal wandert?"  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf und erklärte abermals, dass sie diese Gegend nicht kannte, woraufhin sich die hellen Augen des Mannes besänftigten und er sich wieder zu seiner Suppe umdrehte, deren Wasser nun bereits am Kochen war.  
  
"Niemand, der die Dunkelheit nicht scheute und mutig war - obwohl ich es als töricht bezeichnen würde - ist jemals wieder zurückgekehrt. Jedenfalls nicht lebendig, denn nicht selten habe ich auf meinen Wanderungen durch den Wald abgetrennte Köpfe und dergleichen gefunden." Er brach ab und schüttete einige klein geschnittene Pilze aus einem Behälter in das Wasser.  
  
"Also gibt es hier Werwölfe oder wilde Tiere?", wollte Hermione wissen, ohne die Furcht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen zu können.  
  
"Werwölfe?", fragte Belial verwundert nach. "Etwa so, wie die aus dem Wolfsherz?"  
  
Er blickte in ratlose Gesichter.  
  
"Nun behauptet nicht, ihr kennet das Wolfherz nicht... Aber lasst uns nicht davon reden, denn es ist weit weg, hinter der Grenze im Reich der Drachen. Hier in Stormwind gibt es keine Werwölfe."  
  
"Stormwind?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. "Nennt ihr so dieses Tal?"  
  
"Nein, mein junger Freund." Belial klang belustigt. "Stormwind nennt man das ganze Königreich. Das Tal, durch das ihr zu spazieren gedenkt, ist das Tal der Winde. Aber lasst mich eure Fragen von vorhin beantworten. Ihr sucht also die nächste Stadt, richtig? Nun, die Richtung, in die ihr unterwegs ward, Westen, stimmt schon mal. Haltet sie immer nur ein und nach einem dreiviertel Tag werdet ihr in Putana-Ville angelangen. Dort findet ihr auch das Schloss, Stormwindcastle, falls ihr die Königin zu sprechen gedenkt. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie euch eine Audienz gewähren wird, sie ist in letzter Zeit viel beschäftigt, denn die Drachen machen wieder Aufstand."  
  
"Dann sind es Drachen, die man in der Nacht fürchten muss?", schlussfolgerte Hermione in sachlichem Ton und sah Belial in die Augen.  
  
Dieser Reagierte komisch. Zuerst verdunkelte sich sein Blick. Dann wanderte seine rechte Hand zu einer Messerscheide, die um seine Hüfte befestigt war und erst jetzt von den anderen bemerkt wurde. Doch wie um die bedrohliche Geste zu verbergen, zog er das Messer, drehte sich wieder um und hackte noch ein paar Pilze klein.  
  
Hermione war sofort klar, dass es sich für Frauen hier wohl nicht gehörte, einen Mann so geradeaus anzusehen und sie entschloss sich, das in Zukunft zu bedenken, obwohl es eine emanzipierte Ader in ihr weckte.  
  
"Drachen sind es nicht"., antwortete Belial nach einiger Zeit und sein Ton hatte sich deutlich verdunkelt. Er gab seiner Suppe einige weitere Zutaten hinzu, lies sie dann ziehen und setzte sich zu den dreien an den kleinen Holztisch. "Wir nennen sie einfach nur Lichter." Er sprach zu Harry und Ron, jedoch nicht zu Hermione, die er keines Blickes würdigte. "Leider kann ich euch nichts Genaueres über sie verraten, da ich noch kein Risiko eingegangen bin, doch sollen die Lichter sich angeblich von der Seele denkender Lebewesen ernähren."  
  
Unruhig, als würde ihm bei dem Gedanken an die unbekannte Bedrohung mulmig zumute, stand er auf und wühlte in einigen Schränken und Schubladen, bis er vier Holzschüsseln und rostig aussehende Löffel hervorkramte.  
  
"So, nun esst erst einmal und dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
*****  
  
Die Zelle, in die man Ramata gesperrt hatte, war feucht und dreckig. In der Ecke an der Wand war frisches Stroh für sie ausgelegt worden, doch wagte sie sich nicht dorthin, das Blut an der Wand war doch zu abschreckend. Und dabei sah es nicht einmal alt aus, das hieß, dass nur kurze Zeit, bevor sie eingesperrt wurde, jemand in dieser Zelle hingerichtet worden war.  
  
Eine grausige Vorstellung.  
  
Zudem war Ramata vollkommen im Unklaren darüber, warum sie überhaupt hier war, schließlich gehörte sie einer alten Adelsfamilie an und konnte sich keines Deliktes entsinnen.  
  
Hinterhältig hatte man sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Schwiegermutter - ebenfalls eine Adelsangehörige - überfallen und aus der Kutsche gezerrt.  
  
Den Kutscher, einen Mann mit Frau und Kindern, hatten sie einfach mit einem einzigen Axthieb enthauptet.  
  
Durch die Gitterstäbe ihrer Zelle konnte Ramata noch andere Gefangene sehen, denen es nicht anders als ihr zu gehen schien. Einige von ihnen kannte sie sogar oberflächlich.  
  
Menschen, die schon seit längerer Zeit in diesem Gefängnis waren, schienen von einer schreckliche Angst befallen zu sein und steckten die Neuankömmlinge mit ihrer Panik an, da sie sich so sehr fürchteten, dass sie nicht einmal über die Schandtaten sprachen, die hier vollzogen wurden.  
  
Die Eingangstür, die Ramata ebenfalls durch ihre Zelle beobachten konnte, öffnete sich und der Wächter trat ein, bloß war er diesmal nicht alleine.  
  
Ramatas Herz tat einen Hüpfer und sie fühlte eine ungeheure Welle der Erleichterung über sich brechen. Jetzt würde alles gut werden, sie war gerettet.  
  
Adrienne sah sich suchend in jeder einzelnen Zelle um.  
  
"Hier bin ich!", rief Ramata strahlend. "Adrienne!"  
  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln schritt ihre gute Freundin auf ihre winzige Zelle zu. Beim Näher kommen bemerkte Ramata, dass Adrienne um Jahre gealtert schien. Ihre junge Haut, die sich über all die Jahre, die Ramata Zeit zum Erwachsenwerden gegeben hatten, nicht verändert hatte, hing jetzt schlaff um Adriennes Gesichtszüge, ihre Hautfarbe hatte einen ungesunden gelblichen Ton angenommen.  
  
Doch was zählte war, dass sie jetzt endlich hier herauskommen würde.  
  
"Du bist nicht verletzt, nicht wahr?", sagte Adrienne, als sie Ramata erreicht hatte und nahm die Hände ihrer Freundin in ihre eigenen. "Sie haben dich doch gut behandelt?"  
  
"Gut genug... aber selbst wenn nicht, ich bin eine Kin, ich halte das aus."  
  
"Ja, wie recht du hast... Bist du schon lange hier? Ich sehe, dass es dir gut geht, nicht ein einziger Kratzer." Adrienne besah sich ihre Freundin sorgfältig. "Ich bin ja so froh. Es gab viele Gerüchte, nachdem du verschwunden warst... in der Stadt behaupteten sie, du habest Alendor verlassen und wärest mit einem anderen fortgelaufen... aber dies hier ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass es wirklich nur Gerüchte waren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was haben sie verlangt, Ady?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Die Schweine, die mich entführt haben. Sie wollten sicher ein Lösegeld."  
  
"Oh. Die." Adrienne hob die Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wen interessiert schon, was die verlangen. Das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig, ich bin ja hier."  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen", gab Ramata erleichtert zu. "Aber wie hast du es geschafft, mich hier rauszuholen?"  
  
*****  
  
Nach ihrer langen Wanderung und dem Hunger, den sie verspürten, schien die Gemüsesuppe das Beste zu sein, was sie je gegessen hatten.  
  
Schweigend schaufelte jeder von ihnen zwei Schüsseln in sich hinein, während sie aufmerksam von ihrem Gastgeber beobachtet wurden, der sein eigenes Essen nicht anrührte.  
  
"Du siehst blass aus, Kind." Es war das erste Mal, dass Belial Hermione nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit dem Messer ansprach. Hermione hielt sich klugerweise zurück und hob nicht den Blick von ihrer leeren Holzschüssel. "Ich fühle mich aber gut, Sir."  
  
"Für eine Portion reicht es noch", meinte Belial nur und entzog die Schüssel ihres Blickes, um ihr eine dritte Portion aufzutun. Harry und Ron warfen ihr warnende Blicke zu, die ihr bedeuten sollten, das Angebot lieber anzunehmen, um die Gastfreundschaft des Alten nicht überzustrapazieren und so merkte niemand, wie Belial mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen einige Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Suppe schüttete, bevor er Hermione die Mahlzeit reichte.  
  
"Wenn ihr müde werdet, nehmt euch Decken aus der Truhe dort drüben und macht es euch bequem", wies er die drei an. "Ich bin zu alt, um auf dem Boden zu schlafen." Und damit legte er sich auf seine knarrendes Bett, wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und schnarchte binnen weiniger Sekunden.  
  
"Denkt ihr, wir können ihm trauen?", flüsterte Hermione, während sie die letzten Reste ihres Abendbrots zu Munde führte und sah ihre Freunde fragend an.  
  
"Ich denke schon", antwortete Harry nachdenklich. "Außer, dass die Emanzipation an ihm vorbeigegangen ist, scheint alles mit ihm in Ordnung zu sein."  
  
Sie entschlossen sich, das Reden auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben, wenn sie ungestört wanderten, um ihren Gastgeber nicht zu wecken, der noch immer vor sich hin schnarchte, nahmen sich besagte Decken aus der alten Truhe und breiteten sie in einem Zirkel um den Tisch auf dem Boden aus.  
  
Nach geringer Zeit verfielen auch sie in einen - in Hermiones Fall - unruhigen Schlaf und wurden erst am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonne, die durch das kleine Fenster strahlte und das Klappern von Geschirr geweckt.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", begrüßte Belial sie sichtlich gut gelaunt. "Ich nehme an, nach dem Frühstück wollt ihr wieder aufbrechen?"  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich", gähnte Ron und streckte sich genüsslich. "Immerhin haben wir einen Tagesmarsch vor uns und wollen nicht in die Dunkelheit geraten." Er zwinkerte Harry verschwörerisch zu, als würde er nicht an die "Lichter" des Alten glauben.  
  
Harry grinste ihn halbehrlich an und erhob sich.  
  
Von Hermione allerdings kann plötzlich ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen, dass an ein sterbendes Tier erinnerte. Sofort knieten Harry und Ron neben ihrer Freundin und fragten sie besorgt, ob es ihr gut ginge.  
  
Doch Hermione hatte hohes Fieber, wie Ron feststellte, nachdem er ihre Stirn befühlte, und konnte nicht antworten.  
  
"Ihr solltet einen Arzt holen", schlug Belial vor. "Doch dazu müsst ihr so schnell wie möglich nach Putana-Ville. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das tarmenische Fieber hat, das momentan in Umlauf ist. Aber los, nehmt dies Proviant, dass ich euch einpacke und geht stetig Richtung Westen, dann kommt sofort mit einem Arzt zurück. Ich glaube, ihr könnt in der Stadt Pferde leihen, dann geht es schneller, aber beeilt euch, ich werde mich um eure Freundin kümmern."  
  
Harry und Ron tauschten besorgte Blicke aus. Konnten sie dem alten Mann trauen? Und was war ein tarmenisches Fieber? Doch hatten sie keine andere Wahl, denn alles war besser, als Hermione leiden zu lassen, also, nahmen sie das Proviant entgegen, versprachen Belial, so schnell wie möglich wiederzukehren und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Als die Tür sich hinter den Beiden schloss, holte Belial hinterhältig grinsend einen Strick aus der alten Truhe hervor, band Hermiones Hände an dem Tisch fest (in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung würde es ihr unmöglich sein, sich zu befreuen) und verwandelte sich zurück.  
  
Die schwarze Krähe flatterte ein letztes mal um ihr Opfer herum, bevor sie die glänzenden Flügel ausbreitete und sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Gebieterin machte.  
  
*****  
  
"Dich rausholen?", fragte Adrienne. Sie lächelte noch immer, doch etwas an dem Lächeln lies Ramata das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, dass sie sich fühlte, als stürze ein Gebirgsfluss auf sie herunter.  
  
"Mich retten", beharrte Ramata in der Hoffnung, dass Adrienne nur etwas schwer von Begriff war und dass sie gekommen war, um sie und alle anderen hier zu befreien.  
  
"Ich bin der Grund, aus dem du überhaupt hier bist", erklärte Adrienne immer noch lächelnd. Mit einemmal erschien ihr breites Lächeln hinterhältig und hässlich. Ein fleischloser Schädel hätte nicht breiter und leidenschaftsloser grinsen können.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Adrienne kicherte. In diesem Moment kehrte der Wächter zurück. Er trug einen großen Eimer und einen Stab, an dessen Ende ein Löffel gebunden war. Adrienne sprach nicht mit ihm; sie deutete bloß auf den Eimer und dann auf den Boden an der Tür. Er schien zu wissen, was zu tun war, stellte den Eimer ab und verschwand wieder.  
  
Ramata bemerkte seine Angst. Der böse Mann, der ihren Kutscher kaltherzig ermordet hatte und sie und all die anderen hier gefangen hatte, _er_ hatte Angst.  
  
Irgendetwas Grauenvolles würde geschehen.  
  
"Ewiges Leben hat seinen Preis", sagte Adrienne und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ramata zu. "Stormwinds Magie wird immer schwächer. Sie wird immer unbrauchbarer. Sie flackert wie eine Kerze. Die weit nach unten gebrannt ist und nun langsam erlischt. Ewiges Leben verlang nach Magie und _ich_ will ewig leben."  
  
Adrienne ging den Korridor hinunter, nahm den Eimer und steckte den Stab in die trübe, rot-braune Flüssigkeit. Sie rührte einen Augenblick darin herum, nahm einen Löffel der undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit heraus, drehte sich um und schleuderte sie auf einen Kräftiggebauten Mann, der sich in der Ecke seiner Zelle zusammengekauert hatte. Er sprang auf, schrie und versuchte, die Spritzer von seiner Haut und Kleidung zu wischen. Das machte die Flecken zwar schlimmer, aber sie brannten weder ein Loch in seine Kleidung, noch fraßen sie seine Haut. Allerdings gelang es ihn auch nicht, sie zu entfernen. Die Masse verschmierte nur immer mehr, wenn er daran rieb.  
  
"Was ist das?", rief er wütend zu Adrienne.  
  
"Blut." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, hob den Kopf und stieß einen hohen, durchdringenden Schrei aus.  
  
Irgendetwas Grauenvolles...  
  
Ramata hörte das leise Flüstern von Wind. Sie hätte schwören können, dass der Kerker, in dem man sie gefangen hielt, tief unter der Erde lag, aber die Stimme des Windes war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Wind, wo es keinen geben konnte. Er wurde lauter, kam näher und einen Moment später spürte Ramata ihn auf den Wangen. Mit ihm kam ein leichter, aber deutlich wahrzunehmender Geruch von Verfall, von Fäulnis, Ruin... und Tod. Eine leichte Prise. Kalt. Stinkend. Böse.  
  
Adrienne trat, den Eimer in der Hand, zu Ramatas Zelle.  
  
"Seit nunmehr fast tausend Jahren habe ich meine Opfer unter den magischen Menschen, den Kin, gesucht und wenn ich sie fangen konnte, auch unter den Tarmenianern."  
  
Ramata hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Fast tausend Jahre. Sie hatte Adriennes Worte deutlich gehört und allmählich begriff sie, dass die Gerüchte über Adriennes Alter keine Gerüchte waren. Ein starker, gesunder Kin brachte es nicht auf mehr als zweihundert Jahre.  
  
Ramatas Aufmerksamkeit wurde jetzt von dem Mann in der Zelle angezogen. Der Wind wurde stärker. Lauter. Kleine Lichter begannen um den Kin herum zu tanzen und berührten die Stellen, an denen er mit Blut befleckt war.  
  
Kleine Lichter und Wind. Harmlos. Eine sanfte Brise... aber mit dem Gestank des Todes. Glänzende, tanzende, wunderschöne Lichter, aber das Blut zog sie an, rief nach ihnen.  
  
Irgendetwas Grauenvolles.  
  
Ramata schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper.  
  
Adrienne lachte.  
  
Ramata zog sich in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Zelle zurück und bedeckte sich mit ihrem bodenlangen, seidenen Umhang.  
  
Irgendetwas Grauenvolles.  
  
"Sieh hin", sagte Adrienne. "Dies ist der beste Teil."  
  
Irgendetwas Grauenvolles würde geschehen.  
  
Die Blutflecke auf der Haut des Mannes begannen plötzlich zu glühen. Blass, in einem leichten Rosa. Obwohl Ramata wusste, dass es etwas Böses war, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass die Lichter irgendwie hübsch aussahen. Der Mann starrte auf seine Hände, seine Arme. Er rieb an den Flecken und Ramata bemerkte, dass er leise zu stöhnen begann. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und rasselndem Atem, der in dem sonst stillen Kerker widerhallte, riss er sich ein Stück aus der Kleidung und rieb damit über seine Haut. Alle Augen im Kerker waren gebannt auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Die Lichter leuchteten immer mehr in allen erdenklichen Farben. Sie nahmen ein Rubinrot an, als sie wie Würmer unter seine Haut krochen und durch seine Haut hindurch strahlten. Sie bewegten sich immer schneller, flossen zu einem Ganzen zusammen, verteilten sich wieder und alles immer schneller, bis sein ganzer Körper von Innen heraus glühte.  
  
Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter - ein Ruf nach Gnade, ein lautloses hysterisches Geschrei. Aus den einzelnen Schreien wurde ein Kreischen, verzweifelt grub er seine Fingernägel in seine Haut und versuchte, die Lichter herauszuzerren. Er zerkratzte sein Gesicht, seine Brust. Er riss sich die Kleider vom Leib.  
  
Dann begann er anzuschwellen. Die transparente rote Haut dehnte sich aus und darunter veränderte das Licht _alles_. Einen Augenblick lang konnte Ramata die Umrisse seiner Muskeln erkennen. Unter diesem schrecklichen Ballon verbarg sich immer noch eine menschliche Gestalt. Dann verflüssigte sich das Fleisch und sammelte sich in seinen Armen und Beinen und Ramata konnte außer den dünnen Knochen nichts mehr erkennen. Doch auch in die Knochen fraß sich das Licht, sodass bald keine Form mehr zu erkennen war.  
  
Die Gestalt fiel vornüber, ihre Glieder wippten unkontrolliert, als sie auf dem Stroh aufschlugen, dann lag sie auf dem Bauch, aufgedunsen wie ein Ertrunkener. Der Schrei war zu einem leisen Flüstern geworden, schnarrend dünn und zitternd. Er verstummte und Ramata bemerkte feine Spalten in der aufgerissenen Haut - Risse, durch die das Licht wieder hinausströmte. Sie wollte wegsehen, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wagte nicht zu atmen und beobachtete Still, wie der Mann zusammenfiel wie ein Ballon, in den eine Nadel gestochen hatte. Das einzige Geräusch war das von entweichender Luft.  
  
Licht quoll hervor wie Rauch aus einem Feuer und als ihn auch der letzte Funke verlassen hatte, lag seine Haut flach und zerknittert auf dem schmutzigen Stroh, mitten in einer Pfütze aus Blut und verflüssigten Innereien.  
  
Adrienne seufzte. 


	4. Treffen mit den Drachen

A/N: Hi, da bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe mal, ihr seid nicht alle im Urlaub und könnt mit schön reviewn... Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel mehr oder weniger Ereignislos ist, aber ich musste einige Dinge einleiten. Die Einführung der Drachen und deren Dialoge gefallen mir übrigens nicht im Geringsten, ich denke und hoffe aber mal, dass diese sich in den nächsten Kapiteln verbessern!  
  
Diesmal sind's übrigens nur 7 Seiten, mal so als unwichtige Info.  
  
Achja, ich hab bemerkt, dass FF.net bei einigen Storys die Umlaute nicht mehr anerkennt, wie auch immer. Falls das hier der Fall sein sollte, muss ich mich entschuldigen, ihr müsst euch eben die Bedeutung der Wörter zusammenreimen.  
  
Disclaimer: In diesem Kapitel hab ich nichts geklaut, was nicht schon in vorherigen erwähnt wurde...  
  
Isi: Na ja, Belials Plan wird sowieso nicht aufgehen (so viel kann ich verraten) und den Rest haben wir ja schon geklärt :)  
  
Draco-Fan : Natürlich übertreibst du! Aber egal... deine Fragen sollten sich eigentlich in diesem Kapitel klären.  
  
666: Zu Befehl! War mir klar, dass die beiden dir gefallen... aber das könnte sich ja noch ändern.  
  
Viciousdragon: Danke, aber Draco kommt leider immer noch nicht vor, obwohl er einmal kurz erwähnt wird, mal sehn, ob ihrs rauskriegt!  
  
Maia: Danke, freut mich natürlich, wenn ich dich zum Weiterlesen bewegen konnte!  
  
Anonymous: Well, I think I could translate it, but it would take me month because I'm so lazy...it would also be very hard without any help and it's easier to read than to write in English, you know. But thanks for your review!  
  
***Kapitel 3*****Treffen mit den Drachen***  
  
Ramata starrte die Frau an, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde sie kennen... von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie wäre ihre Freundin.  
  
Die Lichter umgaben Adrienne, stießen gegen ihre Haut, wirbelten in einem warmen, rotgoldenen Ton um ihr Fleisch. Für einen Moment begann sie genauso zu glühen wie der Mann in der Eckzelle. Als sie ganz in das Licht gehüllt war, glättete sich ihre Haut ein wenig. Ihr Rücken straffte sich und die Jahre schienen von ihrem Körper abzufallen. Sie war noch immer alt und das Böse stand ihr noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, trotzdem gab es keinen Zweifel, dass sie wesentlich jünger wirkte als noch einige Sekunden zuvor.  
  
Sie lächelte Ramata an. „Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dich dort hinten in der Zelle versteckst. Ich kann das Blut bis dahin werfen." Wieder tauchte sie den Löffel in den Eimer, rührte einen Moment lang darin herum, um die Spannung zu erhöhen und sprach dabei leise und sanft mit Ramata. „Weißt du, der Mann – sein Name war Hekarus – war kein Kin. Seine Magie konnte nicht auf mich übertragen werden – schließlich hatte er keine. Sicher fragst du dich jetzt, warum ich ihn überhaupt getötet habe. Außer seiner Jugend konnte er mir nichts geben."  
  
Adrienne lächelte Ramata fröhlich an. Dann rührte sie weiter in dem Blut herum.  
  
„Nun, bis auf das Vergnügen, den Kindir beim Sterben zuzusehen, sind sie mir nicht von Nutzen... Aber du... du bist eine Kin. Du hast Macht. Macht und Jugend. Eigenschaften, die ich gerne vereint sehe. Die Kin haben sie – und ich habe die Kin, einem nach dem anderen."  
  
Sie lachte kurz und trocken. Abermals hob sie den schweren Löffel aus dem Eimer mit dem Blut, blickte zu Ramata und schleuderte das Blut zur Seite... auf ein junges, schwangeres Mädchen namens Sheekala.  
  
Das Mädchen, das sich zitternd in die entlegenste Ecke seiner Zelle gekauert hatte, schrie wie die Geister von tausend Toten.  
  
Adrienne lächelte noch breiter und fröhlicher. Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Die schwangeren sind immer am interessantesten."  
  
Ramata wandte sich ab. Sie wollte die Schreie nicht mehr hören – die albtraumhaften Schreie. Doch sie wusste, dass sie die Schreie niemals vergessen konnte. Sie würden sie bis zu ihrem Tod verfolgen.  
  
Adrienne legte den Kopf schief. In dieser Haltung wirkte sie wie ein böser Vogel; ein angriffslustiger Geier oder sogar ein stolzer Adler, kurz bevor er zu seiner Beute herunter stößt.  
  
„In tausend Jahren werden so viele Dinge alt und verlieren ihren Reiz, Ramata. Die Sonne geht auf und sie geht unter, immer mit der gleichen langweiligen Eintönigkeit. Du kennst alles Amüsante, hast jede Geschichte gehört und jedes Lied gesungen, bis du es unendlich leid bist. Die Dinge verblassen, werden bedeutungslos, stumpfsinnig. Es wird so schwierig... so ungeheuer schwierig... sich jeden Tag neu zu motivieren."  
  
Die Schreie des Mädchens wurden zu einem leisen, flüssigen Schluchzen. Obwohl Ramata wünschte, sie hätte weder Adrienne noch das sterbende Mädchen gehört, erreichten die Geräusche ihren Verstand mit schrecklicher Klarheit.  
  
„Warum hast du sie umgebracht?", fragte Ramata anklagend – und auch ein wenig neugierig. „Sie war noch jung und konnte dir kaum Magie bringen. Jugend hast du doch nun schon von dem Kindir bekommen."  
  
„Tatsächlich wird sie mir kaum Leben geben können. Sie war noch viel zu jung, um Magie zu besitzen. Weder für mich noch für meine Wächter ist sie mehr als ein Appetithappen – da hast du Recht. Aber ich brauche sie. Nach all den Jahren habe ich herausgefunden, dass lediglich eine Attraktion mich nicht langweilt – das phantastische Spektakel des Todes. Und dieses junge Mädchen hat mich außerordentlich amüsiert." Adriennes Gesicht war eine absurde Farce des herzlichen, freundlichen Lächelns, dass Ramata früher an ihr gesehen hatte. „Für dich gilt dasselbe."  
  
Kein Schreien mehr. Nichts. Sheekala war tot. Es war still geworden, bis auf ein leises Flehen um Gnade in den anderen Zellen.  
  
Adrienne steckte den Löffel wieder in den Eimer.  
  
Ramata bereitete sich innerlich auf Kommendes vor - sie war eine Kin und noch dazu eine aus der Alten Linie, sie würde tapfer und erhobenen Hauptes sterben. „Ich habe dir meine Freundschaft gegeben", sagte sie kalt. „Du hast sie nicht verdient."  
  
„Ich habe deine Freundschaft nicht _gebraucht_. Warum sollte sich der Löwe mit dem Lamm anfreunden, das er zum Abendessen verspeisen wird – wenn nicht aus Freude an der Ironie? Warum sollte sich der Vogel mit dem Wurm anfreunden? Du bist nichts weiter als Fleisch. Und du warst niemals etwas anderes."  
  
Ramata straffte sich. Es waren nur noch Minuten – vielleicht sogar Sekunden bis zu ihrem Tod. „Du hast dich geirrt", sagte sie. „Du hast nicht verstanden, wer der Vogel ist und wer der Wurm. Ich bin auf den Schwingen des Falken geflogen. Ich kenne Liebe und Freude. Ich kenne das Wunder des Lebens. Ich habe die Sonne gesehen, den Mond und die Sterne. Aber solange du lebst, wirst du anderes kennen als Blindheit und Dreck, Hass und Hässlichkeit, Gift und Bösartigkeit. Du wirst niemals glücklich sein. Dein langes Leben wird nie mehr als eine Aneinanderreihung elender Tage und Nächte sein."  
  
Adrienne fauchte und schleuderte einen Löffel mit Blut auf die Gefangene. „Aber ich werde leben." Das Blut spritzte auf Ramatas Haut, kalt, dick und stinkend. „Ich werde leben und ihr alle werdet sterben."  
  
Die Lichter kamen. Die wunderschönen Lichter, die abermals sanft erstrahlten. Weich, blass und schön schwirrten sie heran wie Sterne, die man in Schnee verwandelt hatte. Sie berührten Haut und Kleider. Es war, als ließe sich ein Schmetterling nieder.  
  
Und dann kam der Schmerz.  
  
*****  
  
Hermiones Albträume flossen ineinander, wurden zu einem einzigen schauerlich surrealistischen Gewirr aus Blut und Knochen. Ein Jäger mit blaugrau-goldenen Augen, Reißzähnen und Klauenbewehrten Händen von schmerzhafter, fremdartiger Schönheit; ein fürchterlicher Gestank; das überwältigende Gefühl abgrundtiefer Bosheit. Es war zugleich hell und dunkel, furchtbar und wunderschön.  
  
Sie war gefangen, diesen wirren Vergleichen ausgesetzt, die das Böse waren und sie heimsuchten. Sie wollte sich nicht abwenden, wollte weiter die Schönheit des Wesens betrachten – sie wusste jetzt, dass es ein Mensch war, den sie sah – wollte in sein Gesicht sehen... doch da war kein Gesicht. Alles war konturenlos, war der Körper weiblich oder männlich? Spielte es eine Rolle? Das Wesen war wunderschön und todbringend. Denn es war ein Mensch. Es war wie jeder Mensch.  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Wesen von Lichtern umgeben – schöne Lichter, die es töteten. Dort standen Harry und Ron, sie sahen zu, sie amüsierten sich, denn auch sie waren Menschen. Wunderschön und todbringend.  
  
Hermione wollte sich losreißen, um Harry und Ron vor den Lichtern zu warnen, denn die Lichter würden sie ganz sicher nicht verschonen, aber sie konnte nicht, da sie festgebunden war und – Was? Festgebunden?  
  
Langsam kehrte Hermione wieder in die Realität zurück, öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, wollte sich eine Hand davor halten, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen und bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich an den Tisch gefesselt war.  
  
„Was machen wir mit ihr?"  
  
„Wacht sie auf?"  
  
„Kommt, lasst uns einfach von hier verschwinden, wir dürften gar nicht hier sein!"  
  
„Spielverderber."  
  
„Bathin hat Recht, Orcus. Lasst uns gehen."  
  
„Aber Hydra..."  
  
„Nein, Orcus. Pan sucht bestimmt schon nach uns."  
  
„Sollten wir sie nicht wenigstens losbeißen?"  
  
„Bathin, bist du verrückt? Die Kin sind unsere Feinde, sie jagen und töten uns. Hast wohl in Politik nicht aufgepasst, was?"  
  
„Woher weißt du, dass sie eine Kin ist, Hydra? Sie könnte genauso gut eine Kindir sein. Und in Politik passt doch sowieso niemand auf."  
  
„Hydra! Orcus! Bathin!"  
  
„Wie gesagt, Pan sucht nach uns."  
  
„Gut, dann lassen wir sie eben hier liegen uns gehen einfach."  
  
Während der ganzen Unterhaltung hatte Hermione keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Zu schockiert war sie über das, was sie, durch ein Tischbein von den Blicken der Eindringlinge geschützt, beobachtet hatte.  
  
Da waren doch tatsächlich drei junge Drachen, der oder die größte vielleicht zehn Zentimeter unter der Zimmerdecke, seelenruhig durch die kleine Hütte spaziert und hatten sich über sie unterhalten.  
  
Geredet. Und zwar Englisch. Sehr seltsam.  
  
So ein Quatsch, sagte sie zu sich selbst, ich muss noch geträumt haben.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Hermione und blickte die kleine Tür an, die nach Draußen führte und immer noch sperrangelweitoffen stand. Durch diese Tür kam gerade der kleinste Drache – sie hatten ihn Orcus genannt – sah sie mit riesigen, ovalen, lila Augen an, bemerkte, dass ihre Augen geöffnet waren und erschrak, sodass eine kleine Rauchwolke aus seinen Nüstern kam. Rasch drehte er sich um, stieß dabei mit seinem langen Drachenschwanz den kleinen Holztisch um und rannte „Pan! PAAAAN!" kreischend aus der Hütte.  
  
Durch das Umfallen des Tisches hatten sich Hermiones Fesseln soweit gelöst, dass sie ihre Hände durch die Schlaufen stecken konnte und frei war. Verwirrt rieb sie sich die Handgelenke und begab sich ebenfalls nach Draußen. Schließlich hatten die Drachen keineswegs bedrohlich gewirkt und vielleicht konnten sie ihr helfen.  
  
Der Jungdrache von eben – Orcus – machte, einige Meter von der Hütte entfernt, ein höllisches Spektakel. Er rief mit durchdringenden Schreien seine Drachenkumpanen zu sich, schlug aufgeregt mit den kurzen, ledernen Flügeln und versuchte immer wieder, Feuer auszustoßen, was jedoch bloß in kleinen Rauchwolken endete.  
  
Durch die wilden Gesten und Rufe des Jungen angelockt, war wenig später ein dunkler Fleck hoch oben am Himmel zu erkennen, der sich langsam näherte und schließlich in einem halsbrecherischen Sturzflug vor Orcus landete. Der Drache – ob weiblich oder männlich konnte Hermione nicht feststellen – war um einiges größer als Orcus und wirkte auch sehr viel älter und erfahrener. Er hatte eine lange, silberne Schnauze, die mit kleinen Nüstern endete, aus denen ununterbrochen kleine Flammen schossen. Wohl vor Zorn, wie Hermione sich dachte, denn seine roten Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und funkelten den Jungdrachen böse an. Langsam faltete der Drache seine fast durchsichtigen, schwarzen Flügel wieder eng an den silbernen Körper. „Orcus, du hältst uns alle auf. Ist dir eigentlich klar, in welcher Gefahr wir uns befinden? Nein, sei still – wenn ich sage, dass wir zurückfliegen, dann solltest du folgen und nicht den Kin anstarren."  
  
Mit Kin schien Hermione gemeint zu sein. Diese war nur froh, noch nicht entdeckt worden zu sein.  
  
Der Drache sprach mit einer erfahrenen, femininen Stimme, als er das Junge zurechtwies und wollte schon wieder die riesigen Flügel ausbreiten, um zurückzufliegen, als Hermione sich ein Herz fasste.  
  
„Ähm... Entschuldigung!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhren Orcus und seine Wächterin herum und starrten sie aus großen Augen an. Doch schien das Weibchen gute Manieren gewöhnt und daher machte sie keine Anstalten, fortzufliegen, geschweige denn, Hermione anzugreifen. Stattdessen wartete sie höflich, bis Hermione abermals das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Ich... ich habe mich hier verirrt und kann meine Begleiter nicht finden. Ihr habt nicht zufällig zwei junge Männer hier in der Gegend gesehen?" Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als die Drachengesichter nachdenklich wurden, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie man einen Drachen anredete...  
  
„Wir kommen aus dem Norden und sind über Canda geflogen", erwiderte das Weibchen nicht ohne eine gewisse Feindseligkeit in der Stimme. „Wenn ihre Begleiter sich dorthin verirren, sind sie reichlich dumm."  
  
„Oh", sagte Hermione und blickte betreten zu Boden. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wenn es Nacht wurde und die Lichter, von denen Belial gesprochen hatte, kamen... „Nun gut, dann werde ich einfach weiterhin in der Hütte Schutz suchen, vielen Dank."  
  
Die beiden sahen sie verwundert an.  
  
„Wovon spricht die Kin?", flüsterte Orcus gut hörbar.  
  
Hermione drehte sich um – und sah keine Hütte. Alles was sie sah, war unberührtes Gras, als wäre dieser Fleck der Erde niemals betreten worden. Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermione auf das saftige grüne Gras. Seltsam. Sehr seltsam.  
  
„Sagt, woher kommt ihr?", sagte das Weibchen plötzlich sanft. Offenbar hielt es Hermione für verrückt.  
  
„England", antwortete die Angesprochene verwirrt und drehte der imaginären Hütte den Rücken zu, um dem Weibchen in die Augen zu sehen. Diese blickten sie nun viel offener und... interessierter an.  
  
„England?", wunderte sich Orcus. „Aber ist das nicht – "  
  
„Still!" Das Weibchen schlug ihm mit einer Bärenähnlichen Pranke aufs Maul. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermione zu. „Wenn ich mich der Höflichkeitshalber vorstellen darf: Ich bin Pan, Tochter des Zeudros und der Mitula, Mutter der Baka, Gemahlin des Oriax, Großmutter des Orcus und der Echidna, Kusine des..."  
  
Und so fuhr sie noch viele Minuten lang fort, ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen, bis sie schließlich mit „245 Jahre, Wächterin über die Jungdrachen" endete.  
  
„Ähm... Hi, ich bin Hermione Granger", stellte sich die verdutze junge Frau ebenfalls vor und kam sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag dumm und ungeschickt vor.  
  
„Nun gut." Pan atmete heftig ein und schoss dann eine Feuerfontäne in die Luft, die Hermione mit ihrer Gewalt die Augenbrauen ansengte.  
  
Binnen Sekunden kamen die beiden anderen Drachen, die Hermione zuvor in der vermeintlichen Hütte gesehen hatte, aus einem, wie es schien, sicheren Versteck hervor geflogen und reckten stolz die Brust, als Pan Anstalten machte, sie vorzustellen. Zuerst beehrte der größte Jungdrache – ein 62 jähriges Weibchen namens Hydra – Hermione mit seinem Stammbaum, bevor der 45 jährige Bathin am Zuge war. Orcus schnaubte wütend, als er nicht vorgestellt wurde.  
  
„Hermione", sprach Pan, nachdem sie Orcus einen strafenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. „ Es wäre uns eine Ehre, euch auf die Burg des Drachenlords zu geleiten. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet für ihn von Interesse sein. Nun kommt, klettert auf Hydras Rücken und haltet euch gut fest."  
  
*****  
  
Die Sonne schien heiß auf die beiden herab und die Trockenheit der Luft war beinahe unerträglich, doch Harry und Ron marschierten weiterhin in der Mittagshitze durch die grüne Landschaft und hofften auf ein Zeichen der Zivilisation.  
  
Denn, wie Belial ihnen zu verstehen gegeben hatte, es ging um Leben oder Tod.  
  
Der Gesprächsstoff war ihnen schon vor Stunden ausgegangen, zu lange hatten sie nichts voneinander gehört, als das sie mehr als Small Talk zustanden brachten. Und so wanderten sie weiter, sehnten sich nach Schatten und erholsamen Pausen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
  
Jedoch wandte Harry den Blick bald nach rechts zu einer Baumgruppe, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas Schwarzes hatte vorbeifliegen sehen. „Hast du das gesehen, Ron?", wollte er skeptisch wissen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er nicht doch fantasierte, die Gefahr eines Hitzeschlags war schließlich nicht gerade niedrig.  
  
„Eine Krähe", erwiderte Ron schulterzuckend und spuckte gelangweilt das mittlerweile viel zu warme Wasser aus, das sie als Proviant mitgenommen hatten und von dem er zu trinken begonnen hatte. „Folgt uns schon seit 'ner ganzen Weile, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
  
Empört blickte Harry seinen Freund an. „Und du hast nichts gesagt? Ist dir klar, dass Vögel einem nicht nur zum Spass folgen?"  
  
„Komm schon, Harry." Ron zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Er schwitze erbärmlich und sein Mund war furchtbar trocken – er hatte andere Probleme als einen kleinen schwarzen Vogel. „Kann schon sein, dass er uns folgt, aber was soll er denn gegen uns ausrichten? Haben wir noch eins von den Thunfischsandwiches?"  
  
Harrys Blick verweilte auf einer der nahen Baumkronen, die hoch in den Himmel ragten; dort meinte er, die Krähe verschwinden zu sehen haben. Einerseits hatte Ron natürlich recht – wie sollte so ein winziges Tier ihnen schaden? – doch hatte er aus schmerzlichen Erfahrungen gelernt und er plante nicht, früherer Fehler der Unachtsamkeit zu wiederholen. „Nein", sagte er langsam und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, um die Sonnenstrahlen aus seinem Blickfeld zu verbannen. „Nein, Thunfisch ist keiner mehr da."  
  
Ein Rascheln des Rucksackes und ein Aufstöhnen Rons verrieten ihm, dass weder Thunfisch noch andere Nahrung mehr vorhanden war. Es sollte noch ein langer Marsch werden.  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden während der Unterhaltung stehen geblieben waren, jedoch war für Pausen keine Zeit, denn es hieß, Hermione zu retten. Seufzend lief Harry weiter und rief Ron zu sich, der auf der Suche nach ein paar essbaren Krümeln am Boden des Rucksacks gewühlt hatte.  
  
Wiederum schweigend wanderten sie einige Zeit weiter und warfen des Öfteren sorgenvolle Blicke gen Himmel, der drohte, sich in ein oder zwei Stunden zu verfinstern. Eine zu große Gefahr im Dunkeln zu wandern, wie Belial ihnen mehrmals versichert hatte.  
  
Schließlich wurden die Baumgruppen dichter und schlossen sich vor einem Hügel zu einem winzigen Tannenwäldchen zusammen.  
  
Froh, endlich nicht mehr der stechenden Sonne ausgesetzt zu sein, fiel ihnen das Laufen im Wald um einiges leichter als auf der Ebene, aber auch die Abwechslung des Waldes verschwand bald; die Bäume lichteten sich und Harry und Ron standen nun auf dem Hügel, von dem aus sie das Land über ungefähr zwei Kilometer überblicken konnten. Ron stieß einen freudigen, jedoch undefinierbaren Kehllaut aus, als sie in der Ferne die vielen kleinen Häuser der Stadt erkennen konnten. 


	5. Durch die Länder

A/N: Hallo! Hat mal wieder n bisschen länger gedauert... und das Kapitel ist auch kürzer als die anderen, weil ich zwar unbedingt n Kapitel online stellen wollte, aber net mehr weiterweiß. Für dieses Kapitel zumindest. Gefällt mir übrigens recht gut.  
  
Danke an alle, die mir ne E-Mail geschrieben haben! Und ja, mit meinen anderen Storys geht's auch bald weiter, hab schon Ideen für Wahre Feinde...  
  
Isi: Du hast vergessen, mir zu reviewn! Und gelesen hastes auch net! Das gibt Rache...!  
  
Yairah: Danke für die liebe Review! Ich freu mich natürlich auch weiterhin auf Kommentare von dir!  
  
Draco-Fan: Beeilt hab ich mich zwar nicht, aber du hast dich im ICQ ja oft genug beschwert... danke!  
  
666: Jep, solche Erfahrungen hab ich mit FF.net auch schon gemacht... Ähm... ja, sind alles Dämonen... ich hab aber nicht sonderlich auf die Eigenschaften der jeweiligen Dämonen geachtet, sonder einfach nur die Namen geklaut. Typisch? Wer von uns beiden nennt sich denn hier 666? Tz.  
  
***Kapitel 4*****Durch die Länder***  
  
Als sie die Tore der kleinen Stadt erreichten, sahen Harry und Ron sich vor einem neuen Problem. Die Stadt war, um das Schloss, welches sich auf einem Hügel hinter der Stadt befand, vor Angriffen zu schützen, von hohen Mauern umgeben. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, erstreckte sich ein breiter Burggraben um die steinernen Mauern, der bloß mit Hilfe der Zugbrücke (oder besonderen Schwimmkünsten?) zu überqueren war.  
  
Nur war die Zugbrücke bereits hochgezogen worden.  
  
Die beiden machten ratlose Gesichter und sahen immer wieder verstohlen der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. Wenn die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, waren sie, laut Belial, in großer Gefahr, außerdem stand Hermiones Leben auf dem Spiel. Aber wie sollten sie jemals vor dem Morgen (falls sie bis dahin nicht schon tot waren) das Schloss erreichen?  
  
Die Antwort erfolgte in einem langen Krächzen und Harry musste nicht erst gen Himmel sehen, um zu wissen, dass die seltsame Krähe ihnen bis hierher gefolgt war. Wenn Ron auch permanent das Gegenteil behauptete, Harry war sich sicher, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Vogel war.  
  
Doch dieses Mal hielt die Krähe sich nicht im Verborgenen, sondern setzte sich direkt auf Rons rechte Schulter, was einen überraschten Aufschrei von diesem bewirkte. Panisch zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die eigene Schulter, bis er merkte, dass der schwarze Vogel nichts weiter tat, als zärtlich an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
Auch Harry hatte misstrauisch seinen Zauberstab gezogen, jedoch steckte er ihn wieder etwas verwirrt in seinen Gürtel zurück (jeder Auror bekam einen solchen Gürtel für seinen Zauberstab, ähnlich einer Schwertscheide) und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ron, es scheint keine unmittelbare Gefahr von ihm auszugehen, sehen wir eben, was er von uns will."  
  
"Von uns will?" Ron hielt verkrampft den Kopf stark nach links gerichtet. "Harry, verdammt noch mal, das ist ein VOGEL! Was soll er wollen?! Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er könnte hier irgendwelche Nahrung bekommen oder so."  
  
"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er uns den ganzen Weg über gefolgt ist", sagte Harry in einem Ton, als wolle er einem Kleinkind etwas erklären. Zudem hatte er überhaupt keine Lust, das Thema jetzt wieder aufzuwärmen. Viel lieber wollte er herausfinden, was es mit dem Tier auf sich hatte. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass...  
  
"Harry, sieh doch mal!" Aufgeregt deutete Ron mit dem Zeigefinger in an der linken Seite der Burgmauer entlang. Lauter werdendes Hufgetrappel war zu hören, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nicht von mehr als einem Pferd. Allerdings konnte Harry nichts erkennen.  
  
"Ron, wenn du vielleicht aufhören könntest, mit der Hand vor meinen Gesicht herumzufuchteln... Danke." Und tatsächlich war in der Ferne eine Staubwolke zu erkennen, die sich immer schneller auf die beiden - auf die drei, wenn man die Krähe dazuzählte - zu bewegte. Im dämmrigen Licht war das Schneeweiße Fell des Pferdes sofort zu erkennen und auf seinem Rücken schien eine Reiterin in höchst unpraktischen Gewändern zu sitzen. Einige Meter vor ihnen hielt die junge Frau, wie Harry nun erkennen konnte, ihr Pferd an.  
  
"Hallo", sagte sie einfach und zuckersüß, steig von ihrem Pferd ab und führte es hinter sich her den beiden entgegen. In diesem Augenblick erhob sich die Krähe von Rons Schulter und flatterte auf den ausgestreckten Arm der Frau. "Ah, also hat er euch doch gefunden." Sanft streichelte sie über das Gefieder des Vogels.  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihre anmutige Schönheit zu erkennen. Ihre Haare waren lang, glatt und tief schwarz, ihre Figur atemberaubend und durch ihr dünnes, weißes Kleid sehr betont. Was ihm allerdings Sorgen machte waren ihre Augen. Tief schwarz ähnelten sie denen Hagrids, doch war etwas in ihnen, das Harry nur schwer beschreiben konnte. Sie wirkte gefährlich, hinterlistig und intelligent. Harry beschloss, ihr nicht zu vertrauen.  
  
Ron schien diesen kleinen Mangel nicht zu bemerken, wie gebannt starte er sie an. Besser gesagt, starrte ihren Körper an. Ron war schon immer durch Schönheit leicht zu überzeugen gewesen.  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf?", fragte sie und streckte zuerst Harry und dann Ron eine zierliche Hand entgegen. "Mein Name ist Adrienne. Ich bin die Regentin dieses Landes.  
  
"Ich bin Harry und das ist Ron", sagte Ron perplex. "Nein... umgekehrt."  
  
"Sie sind die Königin?", forschte Harry immer noch misstrauisch nach. "Dann sind sie es, die wir sprechen wollen." Etwas flackerte in ihren Augen und in diesem Moment war Harry klar, dass er sich in Acht nehmen musste, denn sie schien zu wissen, dass er nicht so leicht zu betören war, wie Ron. Er würde sich jedes weitere Wort, das er mit ihr sprach, genau überlegen müssen.  
  
"Aber warum begleitet ihr mich nicht auf mein Schloss", lud sie ein, ohne die Augen von Harry abzuwenden und lächelte dabei mit ihren strahlendweißen Zähnen. "Es wird langsam dunkel."  
  
Sie wand sich wieder ihrem schneeweißen, edlen Pferd zu und nahm beim Aufsteigen Rons dargebotene Hand war. In langsamem Schritttempo lies sie ihr Tier laufen, die Krähe noch immer auf der zarten Schulter, und wies die beiden an, ihr zu folgen.  
  
*****  
  
Fliegen war für Hermione niemals mehr als alberneres Sportler-Gehabe gewesen, doch auf einem großen, majestätischen Drachen zu sitzen und anmutig durch die Wolken zufliegen, war für sie ein Gefühl endloser Freiheit. Fast wünschte sie sich, ewig so weiterzufliegen, schließlich wusste sie nicht, wohin die Reise ging oder was sie erwartete. Jedoch war ihr unersättlicher Hunger nach Informationen stärker als ihre Unsicherheit und außerdem musste sie auch Harry und Ron wieder finden.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon geflogen waren, oder welche Tageszeit es war, denn sie traute sich nicht, die Drachen zu fragen. Diese hatten bisher nur selten miteinander kommuniziert und wenn, dann in knurrenden Lauten, wie man es auch von den Drachen in "ihrer Welt" gewohnt war.  
  
"Hermione." Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts und bemerkte, dass Pan dichter an Hydra heran geflogen war, um mit ihr zu sprechen. "Hermione, haltet euch jetzt gut fest, wir fliegen über Canda."  
  
Automatisch verfestigte sich Hermiones Griff um Hydras Rückenstacheln, vor denen sie sich zuerst etwas gefürchtet hatte. "Ähm... was ist Canda?", fragte sie neugierig.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang schien Pan verwundert über die Frage, schien sich dann jedoch daran zu erinnern, dass Hermione nicht aus der Gegend kam und antwortete langsam und zögerlich auf die Frage. "Nun... Canda nennt man auch 'Das Land der Toten'. Vor hunderten von Jahren war es ein kleines, aber gut geführtes Königreich. Adrienne, die Herrin von Stormwind, wo wir Euch gefunden haben, versuchte sich mit dem König von Canda, einem gewissen Periclus, gegen unseren damaligen Herrscher zu verbünden. Doch Periclus stand zwischen beiden Ländern und wollte keines zum Feind haben. In Stormwind erhandelte er Getreide, um sein Volk zu ernähren und bei uns bekam er Schlachtvieh. Er konnte sich keinen Krieg leisten. Höflich versuchte er, Adrienne dies zu erklären, doch sie hatte ihre Pläne und seine Absage passte in diese gar nicht hinein... Sie sprach einen Fluch über ihn und das Land. Innerhalb weniger Wochen verdorrte all sein Getreide und das Schlachtvieh starb an schweren Koliken." Pan brach ab um nachzusehen, ob Hermione ihr auch aufmerksam zuhörte.  
  
Dies tat Hermione zwar, doch kam sie nicht umhin, den eisigen Wind zu bemerken, der um sie herum wehte, als sie über besagtes Land flogen. "Erzähl weiter", forderte sie Pan freundlich auf, nachdem sie ihren Umhang fester um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Obwohl die Sonne warm auf sie herab strahlte, fühlte sich ihr Körper wie ein Behälter für Eiswürfel an. Pan blickte sie zweifelnd an und runzelte - so weit das möglich war - die Stirn, fuhr aber mit ihrer Geschichte fort.  
  
"Periclus konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie sein Volk verhungerte. Aus Stormwind würde selbstverständlich keine Hilfe kommen und unser Land besaß keinen Magier oder Kin, der fähig war, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen. Krankheiten brachen über Canda herein; die alten Leute verhungerten, die Erwachsenen starben an der Pest und die kleinen starben am Kindbettfieber. Die Stadt um das Schloss, in dem Periclus Zuflucht und Schutz suchte, war bisher noch nicht von Verfall und Tod heimgesucht. Obwohl die Menschen dort große Angst hatten, führten sie ihr Leben weiter. Doch es wurde schwerer. Die einst prachtvolle Ebene von Canda war zu einer Einöde geworden, die exotischen, wilden Tiere in Candawald waren ausgestorben und für immer von der Erde verschwunden. Roseburry und Castle of Canda waren alles, was von dem wunderschönen Land übrig geblieben war. Doch ohne Lebensmittel, die immer außerhalb von Roseburry hergestellt wurden, konnten auch die Stadt- und Schlossbewohner nicht lange überleben."  
  
Erneut pausierte Pan und sammelte ihre Worte.  
  
"Die tapfersten Männer aus dem Schloss und der Stadt wurden versammelt, um das Land auszukundschaften. Als von den fünfzehn Männern nur drei zurückkehrten, waren selbst diese kaum noch am Leben. Doch nahmen sie ihre letzten Atemzüge, um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie sprachen von Geistern, die menschliche Züge aufwiesen, von dem verdorrten Land, dem Wald, in dem Zombies und Vampire lebten und den letzten Überlebenden auf kleinen Dörfern, die die Kadaver Verstorbener aßen, um zu überleben. Außerdem erzählten sie, wie ihre Kameraden ums Leben kamen. Drei von ihnen wurden von bösen Geistern befallen, als sie durch Candawald ritten; vier wurden im Kampf mit Räubern aus Stormwind, die sich in dem toten Land reiche Beute versprachen, erdolcht, zwei schienen von Dämonen besessen und stürzten sich an einer Schlucht in den Tod, die restlichen sechs wurden von der Pest befallen."  
  
Pan hielt inne, als wolle sie sich an den Rest der Geschichte erinnern. Hermione, deren Lippen sich von der eisigen Kälte über Canda bereits blau färbten, lauschte gespannt Pans Worten. Vielleicht konnte sie sich so ein Bild über die Macht der Menschen, die in dieser seltsamen Welt lebten, machen. Ungeduldig, da Pan nicht weiterredete, rutsche sie auf dem Rücken des Drachen umher, worauf Hydra mit einem unzufriedenen Grunzen reagierte. "Entschuldige", sagte Hermione etwas kleinlaut zu dem Jungdrachen, als Pan auch schon fort fuhr.  
  
"Die Bewohner Roseburrys und die Adligen im Schloss ahnten nicht, dass die drei, die kurz nach ihrer Geschichte gestorben waren, ebenfalls am Anfangsstadium der Pest litten. Dies sollte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden. Nach wenigen Wochen waren auch die letzen Überlebenden von der Pest dahingerafft und wurden zu Geistern. Der Fluch beinhaltet, dass nur die erlöst werden, die die Seele eines denkenden Lebewesens stehlen können, deswegen ist Canda für uns alle gefährlich. Man sagt, dass Periclus noch immer im Castle of Canda thront und auf seine Erlösung wartet."  
  
"Was", fragte Hermione, nach dem sie sich eine Zeit lang die Worte Pans verinnerlicht hatte. "Was passiert mit Menschen - oder Drachen - die sich nach Canda verirren?"  
  
"Nun ja..." Pan überlegte für eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. "Selten geschieht es, dass ein Individuum aus freiem Willen nach Castle of Canda oder Roseburry geht. Auch die Ebene von Canda ist nur von wenigen Geistern besetzt. Allerdings sollte man des Nachts dort vorsichtig sein. Räuber, Banditen und andere zwielichtige Gestalten treiben dort ihr Unwesen. Wirklich gefährlich ist aber Candawald, den man durchqueren muss, wenn man von Stormwind nach Dragon's Shelter reisen möchte"  
  
"Dragon's Shelter?", unterbrach Hermione eher unhöflich. "Ist das euer Land?"  
  
Wenn Pan verärgert war, dann zeigte sie es nicht. Hermione war sich sogar sicher, dass sie ein freudiges Funkeln in den stürmischen Augen des Drachen sah, als sie nach ihrer Heimat gefragt wurde. "Ja, das ist unser Land. Ursprünglich trug es einen anderen Namen, aber das ist solange her, dass es nicht einmal in unseren Geschichtsbüchern geschrieben steht. Früher, vor vielen, vielen tausend Jahren, regierten die Drachen nicht nur über Dragon's Shelter, sondern auch über Stormwind und Canda. Doch die Menschen in Stormwind waren mit ihrer Regierung nicht zufrieden und revolutionierten. So gab es bald ein Reich der Menschen und eines der Drachen. Hundert Jahre bekriegten sie sich. Doch dann wechselten die Führungsspitzen beider Länder und sie lebten in Harmonie zusammen. Bis eben Adrienne Regentin wurde." Pan seufzte traurig, als würde sie sich alte Zeiten zurückwünschen, die sie, nach ihrem Alter zu urteilen, noch nicht erlebt hatte. "Um zu deiner Frage zurückzukommen, die Geister fallen Individuen von hinten an und bemächtigen sich deren Seele. Wie genau sie das anstellen, könnte dir nur ein Opfer sagen, aber die wurden leider selbst alle zu Geistern."  
  
Hermione lauschte immer noch gespannt Pans Erzählungen. Wissbegierig nahm sie sich vor, in dem Schloss, in das Pan sie bringen wollte, nach einer Bibliothek zu suchen. "Pan... gibt es viele Drachen, die zu Geistern wurden?" Riesige, Seelenstehlende Drachen machten ihr doch ein klein wenig mehr aus, als menschliche Geister. Nicht, dass sie gerade dies Pan sagen würde. Taktgefühl stand bei Hermione an oberster Stelle.  
  
"Oh!" Pan lachte kurz. Der grollende Laut erschreckte Hermione, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. "Nur im Notfall würde ein Drache in Canda landen. Zwei oder drei arme Seelen gab es schon, die das Pech hatten, im oder in der Nähe von Candawald Notlanden zu müssen. Doch das ist kaum von Bedeutung. Selbst die Menschen Stormwinds sind mittlerweile schlau genug, einen großen Bogen um das Land der Toten zu machen, wenn sie uns mal wieder angreifen wollen."  
  
"Also gibt es noch einen anderen Weg, außer Canda?" Hermione war vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht heraushören zu lassen, dass sie nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit aus Dragon's Shelter suchte, im Falle, dass Pan nur ein Spiel mit ihr spielte und sie eigentlich nur ein Opfer der Drachen war. Im Laufe der Jahre - vor allem nach Susans Tod - war sie sehr misstrauisch geworden. Jedoch wirkte Pan auf sie zwar sehr autoritär, aber nicht wirklich verräterisch, so beschloss sie, dem Drachenweibchen vorerst ihr Vertrauen zu schenken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich da nicht täuschte.  
  
"Natürlich gibt es noch einen Weg. Doch ist dieser beschwerlich für Menschen", erwiderte Pan, offenbar belustig über diese weitere Misere der Menschen Stormwinds. "Über das Tarmenische Gebirge, wo die Tarmenianer wohnen. Das ist ein winziges Bergvolk, mit einer der wichtigsten Handelstädten. Ansonsten sind über all die Klippen und Berge dort die kleinen Dörfer der Tarmenianer verteilt. Ein lustiges kleines Volk, dass sich, wenn überhaupt, höchstwahrscheinlich auf unsere Seite schlagen wird."  
  
"Wie meinst du auf eure Seite?", hakte Hermione nach. "Erwartet ihr Krieg?"  
  
Nun", antwortete Pan diesmal etwas zögernder. "Wir wissen zumindest von unseren Spionen, dass Adrienne alles daran setzt, Verbündete gegen uns zu sammeln. Mit Adrienne ist nicht zu spaßen, musst du wissen. Wir bereiten uns vor. Entwickeln Strategien. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Sollte sie uns wirklich einmal unvorbereitet treffen, könnte das im schlimmsten Falle das Ende aller Drachen und die Versklavung der Menschen in Dragon's Shelter bedeuten!"  
  
Hermione nickt. Sie verstand, dass die Drachen keinen Krieg wollten, sich aber auch nichts gefallen lassen würden. Nur logisch.  
  
"Doch seht!", rief Pan plötzlich lauter als zuvor. "Dort unten ist Dragon's Circle, wo wir die Jungdrachen erst einmal absetzen werden!"  
  
*****  
  
Stormwindcastle war ein heller, einladender Ort. Der Burghof war groß und vereinzelt liefen ihnen Männer in ledernen Rüstungen oder Mägde entgegen, die Harry und Ron neugierig musterten.  
  
Adrienne stieg mit Hilfe eines herangekommenen Stallmeisters von ihrem Pferd ab und ging mit feierlichen Schritten auf das große Portal des Schlosses zu. Harry und Ron folgten ihr schweigend und versuchten, sich alles so gut wie möglich einzuprägen, wobei Harrys Gedanken dabei eher um die einfachste Fluchtmöglichkeit aus dem Schloss kreisten und Ron sich darüber Gedanken machte, wie es wohl wäre, zusammen mit Adrienne ein Land zu regieren. Allerdings kamen ihm dabei seine Frau und die Kinder in den Sinn und ihn überkam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Am Haupteingang wartete eine kleine, zierliche Gestalt mit blonden, lockigen Haaren auf die Ankömmlinge. Untergeben verbeugte sie sich vor ihrer Königin und fragte, ob sie die Gäste in ihre Gemächer geleiten solle.  
  
"Ja Valery", bestätigte Adrienne mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und wandte sich wieder Harry und Ron zu. "Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dies nicht selbst tun kann, aber auf mich warten noch andere Angelegenheiten. Ich vermute, wir werden uns bei dem Festessen sehen." Mit eleganten Schritten verschwand sie durch das Portal.  
  
"Ein Festessen?", fragte Harry an Valery gewandt. "Was wird denn gefeiert?"  
  
"Bloß das Eintreffen unserer Gäste", lächelte die Angesprochene und wies die beiden mit einer einladenden Geste an, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Harry versuchte, sich jeden Korridor zu merken, durch den Valery sie führte, doch der Weg war weit und die Gänge verzwickt, also beschränkte er sich darauf, sich die teuren Gemälde an der Wand in seine Erinnerung zu brennen, die die steinernen Wände verzierten. Insgesamt machte das Schloss - Stormwindcastle, wie Harry inzwischen wusste - einen sehr reichen und guten Eindruck, er konnte weder Anzeichen auf eine Feindseligkeit in den Blicken der Schlossbewohner sehen, noch führte Valery sie auf listige Weis in irgendein Verlies. Jeder andere, so auch Ron, wäre inzwischen vom warmen Willkommen Adriennes überzeugt gewesen, doch Harry wäre nicht der berühmte Harry Potter, der Junge Der Lebt und gefragter Auror, wenn er nicht einen besonderen Spürsinn für versteckte Fallen hätte. Seit seinem fünften Schuljahr in Hogwarts war er noch vorsichtiger geworden. Zu Recht, wie er fand.  
  
Auch Ron betrachtete neugierig die Gemälde an den Wänden, wenn auch aus anderen Motiven als sein früherer bester Freund. Viele der Bilder zeigten Adrienne selbst, andere wiederum waren definitiv Familienmitglieder und somit höchstwahrscheinlich frühere Monarchen.  
  
Als sie um eine weitere Ecke Bogen, fiel Ron an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein besonders reich verziertes Porträt auf. Auch dieses schien ein weiteres Mal Adrienne als Abbild zu haben und Ron machte eine kleine Pause, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Die Königin trug ein samtenes, weißes Gewand, das ihre Kurven sehr gut zur Schau stellte. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare glänzten verführerisch und schienen in unsichtbarem Wind zu wehen, ihre braunen Augen aber blitzen siegessicher auf. Rons Blick wanderte zur Unterschrift des Malers, an der rechten unteren Ecke des Bildes und er stutze plötzlich. Das Porträt war von 1654. Verwirrt schüttelte Ron den Kopf; er musste sich irren, dies war nicht Adrienne oder - was wahrscheinlicher war - hier hatte man eine andere Zeitrechnung. Schulterzucken beeilte er sich, Harry und Valery einzuholen.  
  
Nach vielen weiteren Korridoren und breiten, mit Läufern ausgelegten Treppen, die nach oben führten, blieb Valery abrupt vor einer dunklen, mit interessanten Mustern verzierten Eichentür stehen und erklärte, dies seien Rons Gemächer; er solle sich doch ein wenig ausruhen, bevor man ihn zum Festessen riefe. Ron verschwand mit einem begeisterten "Wow, das ist ja riesig" hinter der schweren Tür, doch Harry fühlte sich, als sollten sie sich lieber nicht trennen.  
  
"Ich kann mir ein Zimmer mit Ron teilen", sagte Harry hastig und griff zur Türklinke, doch Valery stieß seine Hand mit einer schnellen Bewegung von der Klinke weg.  
  
"Nein", meinte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt. "Für sie hat man andere Räume vorbereitet. Sie wollen doch die Gastgeberin nicht dadurch beleidigen, dass sie ihre Gastfreundschaft verschmähen, oder?!" Sie lachte hell auf, als hätte sie einen besonders amüsanten Witz gemacht, doch Harry konnte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme heraushören und es bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss, hier niemandem zu vertrauen.  
  
Valery führte ihn einige Türen weiter, doch nicht allzu weit von Rons Gemächern fort. 


End file.
